<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty-Wing by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003287">Pretty-Wing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Break Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Help, Jason Todd Swears, Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N Todd and Jason Todd get adopted by Bruce Wayne leading to Y/N meeting and falling for the boy wonder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night I worked a shift at the hospital along with my original shift. I walk home sweat dripping down my face. I feel exhausted and lightheaded. I went inside opening the door seeing Jason sitting on floor by mom as she laid. Jason, crying he looks at me. It's, the fear in his eye's and I knew. I ran to mom's side her pulse long gone. I gasp, I looked at Jason. He grabbed my shirt crying </p><p>"make her wake up your a doctor! Make her wake up dammit!" he started hitting me as he cried "no! No! F-Fuck!" </p><p>I hugged him as he cried in my arm's. I feel my eye's swell as I began to cry. My Mom was not perfect, she wasn't like most Mom's, she was estranged and she couldn't escape her own Demons. I still love her. I'm only seventeen meaning Jason and I would be put in foster care. I decided that wasn't going to happen. After my Mom's funeral Jason and I ran. Nights were cold. I tried to work at the hospital every chance I could. I bought cheap phones so I could keep in touch with my little brother. On my lunch break I called Jason. He answered </p><p>-"hey Sis" </p><p>"hey Buddy how you doing?" </p><p>-"good eating lunch, when are you getting off work?" </p><p>"soon, Jay don't forget to meet at our place ok" </p><p>-"I know, I know" </p><p>"oh don't give me that crap I'll see you soon, love you Jason" </p><p>-"I love you too, Y/N" </p><p>I hung up and see Dr. Leslie Thompkins. I gently smiled she held her lunch </p><p>"afternoon miss Todd"</p><p>"afternoon miss Thompkins but you can call me, Y/N"</p><p>"call me Leslie in return"</p><p>She sat with me and took a bite of her food as did I. She swallows her food</p><p>"if you don't mind me asking was that your son?"</p><p>I think for a moment if she find's out she'll insist on calling child services. It's wrong but I can't risk getting separated from Jason.</p><p>"yes, he's my son"</p><p>"how old is he?"</p><p>"he just turned 10"</p><p>After talking with Leslie I went to the place Jason and I always met up. He wasn't there, my heart dropped. I feel my hand's shake, I called him.</p><p>"pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, come on Jason" I feel my eye's swell</p><p>I sat on the concrete floor and began to cry. I stay hoping he will show up, what if he's hurt? What if someone hurt him? I feel my exhaustion take me...... I hear, my phone I feel my tear stain cheeks. I quickly answered </p><p>"J-Jason?" </p><p>-"Y/N, you would not bel-" I cut his excitement </p><p>"where the hell are you?! Are you ok? You scared the hell out of me" </p><p>-"yeah, I'm sorry my phone broke and I'm at this awesome place. You need to come it's 1007 Mountain Drive the place is huge can't miss it" </p><p>"ok, OK I'm coming" </p><p>I went to the location and ran, I ran, and ran. I finally saw the large Manor. Oh, Jason Peter Todd what have you gotten yourself into. I ran the door open and I see, my baby brother. I gasped and cup his cheek. I look inspecting for any injuries </p><p>"I'm ok, Y/N listen I need to-" I knelt down, and hugged him crying</p><p>"dammit, Jason you scared the hell out of me" </p><p>"I'm really ok Y/N" </p><p>As I kneeled I kissed his cheek overjoyed he's ok, the weight of fear now gone </p><p>"Buddy please tell me that you didn't break into this place" </p><p>He snorted "no I want you to meet someone"</p><p>He took my hand walking through the large place. He stopped into a study and opened a secret door. I saw two poles </p><p>"oh absolutely not" he jumped sliding down "Jason Peter Todd!" I quickly slid down seeing my brother laughing </p><p>As I landed on my feet I look seeing a cave with a equipment, a giant T-Rex, the Batmobile! I see a giant computer, a seat and a man. He moved Batman I'm going to faint. He stood </p><p>"you must be Y/N Todd" </p><p>"how do you-- right Batman. H-how and why exactly is my brother here"</p><p>"I uh tried to steal his lame tires but he parked in crime alley if I didn't someone else would have done it" </p><p>I put my hands on my hips in a frustrated manner "Jason Peter Todd" I scold</p><p>He sticks his tongue out at me as if my night could not get more insane Batman aka Bruce Wayne wants to adopt Jason and I. It kept Jason and I together that's what mattered. Jason, was trained to become Robin and I become H/N. Though I did worry about Jason. That morning I went downstairs to the laundry room and grabbed my folded scrubs for work. I took a shower in my own private bathroom. This is really nice. I got dressed in my scrubs, with my shoes and ran downstairs. I jogged to work as I made it. I catch my breath having jogged farther than I'm used to. I went inside and did my 8 hour shift. I walked out and walked to the grocery store. I bought Jason's favorite honey buns along with necessities. I walk to my new home. I see a car following me, shit. I walk faster and then ran. I made it to the Manor, as the car parked. The door opened and I saw Bruce. </p><p>"shit" I mumbled "you probably think I'm insane. Sorry by the way I didn't recognize the vehicle" </p><p>"why aren't you in school" he asked noticing my work uniform </p><p>"oh, I graduated early so I could get a job it's uh it's complicated. Anyway I'm sure you're more than busy enough to listen to my whole back-story" </p><p>"given you have a job at the hospital is admirable, if you ever want to go to college you can" </p><p>"thanks, Bruce I really appreciate that" </p><p>We walked to the Manor together. I feel exhausted, and my feet hurt. Thankfully all my training as helped me in some aspects. We went inside I put the groceries on the counter. I put them away hear small footsteps. I looked seeing Jason. He looks at what I bought and huffs </p><p>"Y/N you don't have to keep doing this, we have Alfred and Bruce is pretty loaded" </p><p>"uh, yeah right totally forgot" I laugh to myself awkwardly "force of habit I guess. So you really tried to steal the bat-mobile tires?" I asked with a smile </p><p>"yeah, I almost did I was hoping to get us a by a little bit farther" </p><p>My heart drops I ruffle Jason's hair. Day's later Jason and I met Dick Grayson aka Nightwing Bruce's first Robin and adopted son. He always calls Jason Little-Wing and he calls me Pretty-Wing. It makes me blush so I hate it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's P. O. V </p><p>Middle of the night I sat on the roof of a building in front of the hospital. I see my sister in the window. I sometimes come here just to make sure she's OK. I sense someone. I swiftly grabbed my batarang and aim to the direction I hear the sound. </p><p>"relax Little-Wing it's me" Dick says coming into the light </p><p>I rolled my eye's looking back at my sister. He bent his knee on the edge of the building and leaned his back forward looking at the windows </p><p>"you better not be checking my sister out" I said defensive </p><p>"you really do care about her don't you" Dick asked with a smile </p><p>"don't you have a city to protect" </p><p>"ooh that hurt Little-Wing" </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>After my shift I walked outside to go home. I know Jason and Dick have been staring at me. Honestly I think it's sweet that they care. I went to the Zeta-Beam going to the Batcave. I changed into my hero uniform. I went on patrol. I shot my grappling gun onto a building. As it pulled me to the building I flipped landing. I see Jason with Dick they both look at me </p><p>"boy's" </p><p>"hey Pretty-Wing" </p><p>I walk past Dick to look over the building </p><p>"oh shut your hot ass lips charming"</p><p>I just called his lips hot and I called him charming. I look glance Grayson, smirked and Jason rolled his eye's. I quickly moved my eye's away looking over the building. I see, Leslie! </p><p>"I'll be back" </p><p>I jumped off the building landing silently on my feet. She turned I came into the light. She gasped touching her lips </p><p>"oh, dear he didn't" </p><p>"Ms Thompkins I came to apologize for lying to you" </p><p>"I already know dear I've known the Wayne's for quite some time. Their butler is a close friend of mine" it was the look in her eyes I knew her and Alfred were more than friends "I knew you were in their care I'd hoped Bat's didn't drag into this madness" </p><p>"we're doing better" </p><p>She gently smiled as week's past little by little Dick and I became friends. I told him how my life was before I was adopted by Bruce, he did to. We began trusting each other. Year past Bruce adopted Cassandra, she has trouble speaking, she was raised by a assassin and as the kindest heart. I've noticed Jason giving her a few looks. I finished college, still working at the hospital and now my feelings towards Grayson have become intimate but not as a friend. I actually like it when he calls me Pretty-Wing. Dick and I lay on the building late in the night. He laid his head on my abdomen. I fight away myself from blushing. He yawned I would push him away but I feel safe and secure. </p><p>"you know I've dated a lot of girl's" he says in a tired tone </p><p>My heart drops every relationship I've tried to support him but I would be lying if it didn't hurt </p><p>"yeah" I responded </p><p>"they're has always been a problem, it'd always felt like friend's with benefits. I want something real I'm tired of being a 'dog' as Wally would put it" he flipped over facing me as I smiled "there anyone you got your eye on?" </p><p>I chuckled, you stupid "no, well maybe" </p><p>"oh, really who is he?" </p><p>"hmm you tell me first" </p><p>"no no no that's not how it works, I asked you first" </p><p>"what ever happened to lady's first" </p><p>He smiled "fine ok I'll let you guess, she's got a really pretty smile, she's really good at her job, she's a hard worker" he touched my hair as my heart beats out of my chest "she has h/c, e/c, she's kind, sweet, she laughs at my jokes and makes me laugh. She's my best friend, she makes me feel whole, she's so pure hearted, and I love her. Her name is Y/N in case I wasn't obvious"</p><p>Oh shit! Oh shit he loves me! "really and she isn't some other fling. You are completely committed to her" </p><p>"I'm all in I promise and you know I keep my promises" </p><p>I cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He deepened the kiss putting his hand on my hip </p><p>"get the hell off my sister!" Jason yelled with anger </p><p>Dick and I quickly moved away from each other. Both sitting up Jason's arm's folded </p><p>"Robin-" he cut me off </p><p>"don't start with me, Missy! You're in big trouble! Is this why you two always send me away for lame excuses!" </p><p>"no we would never" I say softly</p><p>"if you hurt her I'll kill you" Jason said glaring at Dick </p><p>I softly smile and hug my little brother </p><p>"you're really sweet you know that" </p><p>"dammit get off, Y/N!" </p><p>"nope" I said chuckling </p><p>Weeks later Dick and I officially dating. Jason, pretended to be overprotective but he was happy that I'm happy. I quit my job, Dick and I moved together at a apartment in Bludhaven. I stood in my bedroom at our apartment. I feel as if my heart is being stabbed, my body aching, a pounding feeling in my chest, my hands on pins and needles, my heart at the bottom of my gut, my muscles aching and tears running down my face. I choked on my sobs I just talked to him last week. He was OK, he can't be gone. I scream with my tears. This is all my fault I was, supposed to protect him. The door opened I see Dick. I lost my footing feeling dizziness </p><p>"Y/N, babe what's wrong?" he says worrisome and rushed to my side I grabbed Dick holding onto him </p><p>"J-J-Jason's de-h-ad" I say with a small scream and sob</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I grabbed my duffle bag and put my clothes in the bag. Dick, walked in with a surprised and hurt look </p><p>"w-what are you doing, Y/N?" </p><p>I scoff "what does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving you" </p><p>I continued packing my thing's Dick touched my shoulders. I pushed him away from me </p><p>"we need to talk about this Y/N you can't leave" </p><p>"yes I can!" I exclaim I jolt around facing Grayson with a glare "you lied to me about my own brother, how the could I ever trust you again?" I took my engagement ring off and threw it him "we're done it's, over" </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Y/N. I just didn't know how to and you found out before I got the chance. I'm begging you don't go" </p><p>"you had 6 weeks, I am done Grayson you broke our trust and I can't forgive you for that" I say harshly </p><p>I grabbed my bag and walked out that door. I stopped in the hall crying. I kept walking leaving Bludhaven and going to Gotham. I got my own apartment and a job. Late in the night, I laid in my bed trying to sleep. I hear, thunder I then hear a loud crash. I grabbed my batarang and walked out of my bedroom. I look at, my surroundings. I see a shadow of a tall man. </p><p>"show yourself!" I say harshly</p><p>He came into the light, Jason! I gasp and dropped my batarang. I started crying then sobbing</p><p>"you look like you've seen a ghost" he said his voice brittle </p><p>I walked to him ignoring what he said. I touch his cheek my little brother. My heart beating out my chest. I wrap my arm's around him. He hugged me I hear, him crying. He bent his knees and laid his head on my neck. I remember when he was little holding onto me after we lost our mom. </p><p>"oh, Buddy I'm so sorry" I kiss his temple</p><p>"guess it's just you and me again, ah sis?"</p><p>Jason told me everything that happened between Bruce and him. Jason promised Bruce he would stop killing criminals. Though their relationship was not the best to say the least. Cassandra, has been trying to reconnect with him, but it's been hard. Jason, always felt like she deserved better. I had told Jason about Dick and I breaking up. Thing's we're somewhat normal though I missed my period. I've had abdominal pain, my breast hurt and nauseated. After work I went to the store buying a few groceries and pregnancy test. I made to my apartment I hid the pregnancy test in my purse. I walked inside seeing Jason asleep on the couch. I gently smiled. I went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. I waited, and I waited. How am I supposed to do this? Should I forgive Grayson, maybe but I'm so mad at him. I look, pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! I feel my eye's swell then my tears fell. After I asked my boss for maternity leave I went to the store buying a baby onesie that said 'best uncle'. Moment's later I sat on the couch waiting for my little brother to come back. I hear the window open and saw my little brother. He stepped in and sat down next to me. </p><p>"you're being quiet as hell" </p><p>"I got something for you" </p><p>"ooh is it honey buns!" he asked intrigued rubbing his hands together </p><p>"you're such a child" I ruffle his hair and chuckled </p><p>I got up and walked to my bedroom. I grabbed the onesie. I walk back Jason standing by the couch. I gave him the onesie. He held it and looked at me with a soft smile. </p><p>"really you're pregnant?" </p><p>"yeah, Jay you're gonna be a uncle" </p><p>He laughed as his eye's swell tears threatening to fall. Jason, walked to me and hugged me. I returned the gesture as we parted my tears falling </p><p>"you gonna tell, Dick-head" </p><p>"don't call him that, I don't know what I'm going to do" I sigh deeply </p><p>27 weeks pregnant with my unborn baby boy. I walk out my doctor's appointment still in the building. I see Leslie she gently smiled. We both hugged each other Leslie as always been like a grandmother/mother to me. As we parted she looked at my abdomen </p><p>"you look great, how are you feeling?" </p><p>"thank you, I've been feeling exhausted, how's everyone else?" </p><p>I hadn't been to the Manor since I found out Jason is alive </p><p>"they've been asking me how you are though I haven't told them the news, we'll Alfred knows" </p><p>I gently smiled knowing Leslie and Alfred always we're in love with each other. They are the sweetest couple. After talking with Leslie I went home. As night came Jason left for patrol. I took a shower and got out. I put on my maternity brawl and underwear. I hear knocking on my window. I walk and see, Dick. I took a deep breath, I put my robe on wrap it around me, and tie it. I walk to the window and opened it. A part of me wants to grab his collar and make him stay with me. Though I can't forgive him not yet at least </p><p>"hey" he says looked at me with a somber expression and lonely imitating my feelings, he then softly smiles "you look good" </p><p>"what are you doing here?" </p><p>He glances at my abdomen "when we're you going to tell me you're pregnant" </p><p>I sigh deeply "I don't know, Grayson" </p><p>He rubbed his neck, and I really want him to stay the night, but I need more time to forgive him "I miss you, Y/N I want you to come home" he points at my abdomen "I want you both home" </p><p>"you want to be apart my life and our babies, earn me back, earn my trust" I demanded </p><p>"alright, I will and just so you know you look really hot right now"</p><p>I rolled my eye's "you really know how to flatter a girl" I say sarcastic</p><p>"only to my Pretty-Wing" I sigh deeply "I better let you go to sleep"</p><p>"okay" I say softly</p><p>I feel my baby kicking I put my palm on my bump. Dick, fondly looks at my abdomen</p><p>"damn you're really making it hard to leave" he mumbled</p><p>"Grayson--" he cut me off</p><p>"I know" he shot his grappling gun and smiles at me "I'll see you again hopefully soon"</p><p>Before I could respond he was gone. I walk to the window seeing him flip onto a building landing perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick's P. O. V </p><p>Middle of summer family dinner we all always went to the Manor. It was always once every few months. Sometimes even a year went by when Gotham could survive, Alfred would announce that he's making dinner and for all of us to come or else. I drove from Bludhaven to Gotham. I made it I walked inside. I saw Y/N her adorable bump has definitely grown since the last I saw her. There was no hiding her pregnancy now. I feel my heart ache knowing how much I missed and I can't spend every second with them. I hope she can somehow find in her heart to forgive me. She is so beautiful taking my breath away. </p><p>"hey" she softly said </p><p>"hi" I said exhaling </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I want to run into his arm's, but I don't still not knowing where I stand with him and if I'm still mad at him. Dick's been sending me gifts, flower's, and my favorite snacks. I appreciate it greatly but I'm not ready yet but soon. If he keeps looking at me like he genuinely wants to be with me it'll keep making my heart ache to be with him more. Dick and I went out to the backyard seeing everyone in the pool. Stephanie on Tim's shoulders, Cassandra on Jason's shoulders, Barbara on Luke's shoulders as the girl's tried to knock each other down. All wall Damian only watched. Alfred by the grill, Bruce with Selina and Leslie sitting on chairs by a small table with a umbrella. I gently smiled it makes me feel happy with having all my family together. </p><p>"here come sit on the chair I'll get you something to drink" Dick says motioning me to the spare chair with Selina and Bruce </p><p>I would protest but he's trying hard. With Dick's hand on mine we walked to the chair. I sat on the chair Dick was about to kiss my head but stopped and left. I take a shaky breath feeling my hormones rise. I miss him so much. I miss us, I miss being close to Grayson. </p><p>"he's trying, Y/N" Bruce said that was unexpected</p><p>Selina held Bruce's hand he squeezed her hand. </p><p>"Bruce is right, Sweetie. He's been miserable without you" </p><p>Leslie cut in "believe me when I say he truly feels guilt for not telling you about Jason"</p><p>"I'm starting to see that, and I am trying to forgive him" </p><p>Before Selina, Leslie or Bruce could say anything Dick returned wearing a swimming trunks holding a glass of water with ice, straw and lemon on the rim. I feel the urge to kiss him. He placed the water on the table right by me </p><p>"well wall you boring adult's chit chat. I'm going to go teach these kid's how to have fun!" </p><p>He ran off I feel my son kicking. He's always kicked when Grayson talks or when I talk about Grayson. I gently rub my bump with adoration. I take a, sip of water. Moment's later all of us inside eating snacks. I sat on the couch in the study needing to rest. Dick, walked in and gave me a glass of water </p><p>"thanks" </p><p>"no problem"</p><p>I drank my water and put it on the coffee table. Dick sat down on the chair. </p><p>"so I never got a chance to ask, what gender is the baby?"</p><p>"it's a boy" </p><p>I see a since of pride on his face. He got his phone out and gave it to me. I looked seeing a picture of a house for sale, three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen and living room </p><p>"Grayson" I stammer speechless, it's so sudden "I-I" </p><p>"Y/N I'm not asking you to move in right away, I just want to know what you want. You're not alone and I don't want to raise my son in a tiny ass apartment. We can take it slow, or fast. It's absolutely up to you"</p><p>"okay, thanks"</p><p>"there's still hope for us" </p><p>"of course Grayson" he gently smiled "I gotta play a little hard to get though" I joked </p><p>"Aww come on" he laughed </p><p>We both laughed it felt good to laugh with Dick again. </p><p>"but seriously yes there is still hope you're going in the right direction" </p><p>He takes a relaxing breath and it hits me how worried and stressed he's been "glad to hear that" </p><p>The next morning Jason and I sat on the chairs at the table eating breakfast. He's tense, uncomfortable and stressed </p><p>"Jay, is something wrong? Did something happen last night at the Manor?" </p><p>He sighs heavily I place my hand on his shoulder "yeah, Cass asked me to move in with her" </p><p>"oh, Jason that's wonderful! Do you not want to move in with Cass?" </p><p>"no I do, I just what about you? I'm just supposed to leave my sister when she's all alone and trying to create a little human being. Sounds fucking heartless, don't you think?" </p><p>"Jay, come on now you love Cass and I want you to be happy. Besides I'm considering going back to Bludhaven and moving back in with Dick" </p><p>"this isn't because I'm leaving?" </p><p>I touch my little brother's face "no, Buddy" </p><p>We hugged each other my tears fell. It was in that moment Dick didn't tell me because he knew I'd be worried, he didn't want me to feel guilt because he truly loves me. He asked before buying a new house, he wanted me to have a say. I don't want Dick to have to miss more of my pregnancy. So after Jason moved in with Cassandra. I packed my bags and went to Bludhaven. It was late in the night Dick probably on patrol. I walked to the door holding the bags. I used my spare key and went inside. The apartment was a complete wreck. I put my bags on our dresser. I didn't bother unpacking exhausted. I sat on my side of the bed. I see a picture frame inside a picture of Dick and I, on the corner a ultrasound picture of our son. I began to cry. I hear footsteps and see Dick. He dropped his Escrima Sticks. </p><p>"you're home" his voice brittle </p><p>"for good" I say softly as my crying continues </p><p>He walked to me and kissed me placing his hand on my bump. The baby began to kick Dick kissed my bump. He lifted my shirt revealing my swollen abdomen. He cups my bump </p><p>"hey son" Dick says his voice brittle "damn you really have no idea how much I needed this" </p><p>I rub his back as I cried he kissed my bump. He opened his drawer and grabbed my engagement ring. He put it on my finger. Grayson, sat on the bed his leg behind me and other sprawled on the floor. He laid his head on my neck one arm behind my back and the other on my abdomen. I wrap my arms around him. </p><p>"please don't ever do that to me again" he begged </p><p>"I won't" I sniff </p><p>Grayson and I held onto each other. With our son kicking  and our love stronger than ever I know we'll stay together</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>